custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Draius
Greetings, I am Draius, also known as Artek. Yes, I'm well aware that I'm breaking the 4th wall, but does it really even matter? Don't let this deter your attention, read on and be amazed by my most excellent page, or walk away like a fool. Your choice... Artek's Self-Analysis Greetings, welcome to my magnificent page. By magnificent I mean absolutely barren. I absolutely hate writing about myself, but here I am, telling you my entire life's story. I suppose you would expect me to start from the beginning, right? Wrong. You see, my beginning is...sacred. There's a great deal behind it and a lot of personal stuff that I'm just not ready to reveal yet. Besides, I'd hate to spoil the fun of my past. So let's discuss the present. Currently, I am traveling through a multitude of dimensions (yes I know how cliche it sounds, just bear with me here.) I have stepped foot in some of the strangest realms, let me tell you. There was a time I even traveled to a world where Skakdi's teeth granted them elemental powers! It was a literal blast. But anywho, I'm traveling for a purpose. I'm not just going around aimlessly looking for excitement, oh no, I'm traveling in the name of Necrius, god of Nature. It is he who bestowed upon me life and power, it is he who sent me on my quest for rightousness (he also sent me with a terrible killjoy, but let's just not mention him, k?). He believes that I have what it takes to become his disciple, he wants me to take his place as a sage. Now although he does trust me, he still must test me, and thus he has given me an Olmak to use for travel so that I may bring justice and enlightenment to all I meet. So far, little has transpired and I've inspired few, but my hopes are still high! I will impress my master and prove myself worthy. .]] My Personality Some may consider me at least slightly out of my mind, though this couldn't be further from the truth. It's insulting, really. I'd like to describe my mental state as simply unique, certainly not insane. I'm not crazy, I swear it. Just because my thoughts are more cluttered than a horder with complete randomness doesn't make me insane. Anywho, I must admit that my temper could use slight tweaking. I mean, I do get a little out of control with my anger, and when I do I feel like an absolute mad man. It's an amazing feeling, really. You get this feeling of total possession and you just want to break, ruin, and crush anything and everything. You want to use what little power you have to bring absolute hell ''to the world, to show them your hatred with the rage and power of a thousand hailstorms and earthquakes! ''That ''my friends is true rage, and that is my rage. Though of course I really can't bring myself to bring forth such power, that'd be way out of my class, at most I'll just kick a rock or something. Or throw berries at fuhkui spiders. Either or. I suppose the next bit should be about my "arrogance". Bah, people constantl pester me about this one, they say that I'm ''too confident ''and ''too reckless. Please. Save me the nonsense! I am not arrogant or reckless, I just simply carry an ambition and confidence that burns brighter than any other soldier, and that is a fact, my friends. Although, I must admit that I could think things out a little more...I might end up being thrown through less walls. Maybe. Hmm, what else is there to me? Well I suppose we could talk about my... my favorite food? No, that'd be irrelevant and juvenile. What of my favorite books? Nah, too nerdy. Well, I suppose that's it then. No, wait, there's my talkative nature, ah yes of course . I actually feel like I'll run my mouth to the point when people will feel inclined to kindly or rudely shut me up. But I don't know why people try to silence me, my voice absolutely splendid! There's no doubting it! Perhaps...hm...perhaps they're simply just envious of my magnificent voice? I'm really not sure. But, I do know that I have tons to say and tons of folks I want to say it to, so no matter how many shut ups or silences ''I get, I'm still going to talk, yar har! Abilities and Gear I ''was an Elmian although you probably don't know what that is. Allow me to explain. Elmians ar elemental being of whom share similar abilities of Toa but we carry the power actually become the elements we possess, additionally, all Elmians have minimal light and shadow powers(the ,most we can do is shoot weak beams of light/shadow). I, You see, Elmians wield not just one element at their disposal, but multiple, as long as the power relates to our primary element, but they control this power on a far weaker scale than Toa. Though we only consider our selves to have 4 elements and consider any others that we wield to be just powers. For example, Chorrum; Elmians of the earth primararily control earth though they can also manipulate stone, iron, and magnetism. The four elements we acknowledge as our own are Heat(fire, we also tend to rename elements), Sea(water, duh), Sky(air), and Earth. Now, remember when I said I was ''an Elmian? Well, let's get back to that. You see, I was once a proud Elmian of the Sky, living a good yet bored life...and then I died. When Necrious revived me, he implanted my spirit in the body of Toa Orde, a rather angry and violent Ce-Toa. In this new form I carry little to no power, despite being in the body of a Toa. I would expect to gain Orde's powers of psionics, but apparently dead bodies can't control elements, oh well. Atleast my durability is increased. Now, I feel no pain sense all the nerves in this body are dead, this means that pain will not hinder me, and I can proceed with my actions without having to experiance agony. Additionally, it seems that I can sustain multiple wounds without consequence, as long as I am not impaled or damaged in the chest, where my spirit lays. Finally, my last odd ability lies with my emotions, for it seems that the environment around me responds to my feelings, I'm still trying to understand it, but this basically allows me to slightly use my general area to my advantage, to make the environment slightly stronger or weaker. My weapon is my strength, it a Rotating Pulse Sythe, able to channel powerful waves of raw blue energy whilst also being able to rotate and create an energy cyclone. My sole mask is my Kanohi Olmak, which allows me to perform my travels to other realms, that's it. Weaknesses ''Coming soon... Appearances(Goin' in order here) *''Awakening-First Appearence'' *''Chartekzon-my first crossover story '' *''Storm'' *''Kill Me Now'' *''Throne of Thorns'' *''Clash of the Titans'' Trivia *For some reason I don't seem to exist in many universes, which is a shame, I'm a swell guy. *It turns out that I'm actually walking in the body of a dead Toa Orde, huh, what a twist! *Funnily enough, my actual name isn't Artek, but Draius, that's pronounced DRAY-E-US. The name Artek is just an alias I use. It was apparanetly used as an identity before for some Toa of magnetism, but alas, he is dead. *The name Artek holds a meaning in Matoran language, but I've forgotten what it's meaning is. Had somethin' to do with peace. *Apparently, all Arteks have some sort of other title to differentiate themselves from the other Arteks. I've been given the title "Realm-Walker". Quotes